How Quickly Snow Falls to the Raven
by Dog Lover 120
Summary: She is his jewel. He needs her.


Disclaimer: I don't own Warrior Cats.

* * *

><p>How Quickly Snow Falls To the Raven<p>

He watched her. She was flawless in her crouch as she stalks gently on the thing she was named . Her fur blended in perfectly with the white snow on the ground, her fur seems to be brighter than the the knew it was sleek, smooth, and well cared was perfect. She was beautiful.

Kind yet fierce at the same time.

He watched her some more. He wanted to see her move. To see the grace that she moved with. He stepped on a muscles in her leg contracted as she prepared to leap after the fleeing bird. She leapt high catching the bird easily. But that wasn't what he looked at. No, he looked at her flawless shape. Oh, yes. She would be perfect.

Snowfall. The name made him drool and his length harden. How he wanted her. She was pure. Untouched. A jewel in this horrible marsh

"Who's there?" She called wearily into the bushes that I hid behind.

Her voice made my spine tingle.I stepped out. Easily avoiding the mud puddles that riddled the floor. I smiled at her kindly.

"Nice catch. Truly magnificent," I purred.

She smiled back at me as I said that. I walk closer. Purring I brush my tail along her spine. She looks surprised and a little embarrassed as I do this, but she doesn't pull away. I lean toward her and whisper.

"You look beautiful with blood on your claws."

She truly does. It shines wonderfully with thorn - sharp, silver claws. She steps away, looking a little disturbed. Still, she won't run. How brave of her. I stalk closer brushing my fur against hers, purring. Her blue eyes watch me curiously. She has no idea what I want to do to her.

Good.

I circle her.

"Come with me. Bring your kill.I want to show you something."

She looks nervous now and begins to protest. "I really should bring it back to camp. The kits and elders must be hungry." How noble.

"Now, now. Don't worry it's close to camp. When you see what I have to show you, you can go right to it. Okay."I ask making my green eyes honest, sincere, and caring.

She falls easily under my spell. " Okay, Raventalon, I'll go with you but make it quick." Ah, there's the ferocity that I love so much. Her voice goes right to my cock.I purr.

"Perfect."

We move easily through the marshlands that we call home. Her steps are dainty and I can just see her gentle paws moving up and down his length. He barely holds back a moan. Soon, he told himself. Soon...

After, a little more walking we make it to the place I wish to show her. A small clearing covered with soft, green grass and a little pool in the corner. The fading sunlight reflects beautifully of the damp grass and gasps.

"It's beautiful." She begins to explore as I slipped into the shadows. He just had to wait for the right moment. She began to prance and squeal like a kit out in the forest for the first time and then. Now! Her tail was curled up high revealing her tight, pink slit. He erupted forward. Slamming into her hard enough to daze her. She's too shocked and dazed to fight back as I pin her on her back.

" What are you doing? Please, stop." She cries, her eyes alight with fear. It sends a shiver of pleasure down my spine. But soon those pathetic, irritating whimpers knock me back to the , my left paw flashes out scratching her muzzle. She cries out again. It's wonderful.

" Don't make any noises unless you plan on begging for more clawings," I her my claws in warning. She whimpers once more then . I lick the scratch I left on her muzzle. Purring at the taste of her blood in his mouth. He began to lick a trail. Starting from her muzzle and going down lower. Lower, lower, lower…

Eventually, he gets to her slit. Licking right over it in one swift lick. She gives a gasp of pleasure. Instead of licking her again I decide to tease her. I lick slowly. Achingly slow for my hardening length, but I pull forth patience. Around her slit, down her tail, repeat. She begins to buck trying to buck her hips upward to get me to lick over her slit, but I holder down. Her mewls of displeasure make my length even harder. Just barely brushing her slit, I suddenly run my tongue over it. She moans, loudly. Too loud for my liking. I lick her slit again.

She cries out and just as she does that he shoves his hard length into her mouth. Her moan of pleasure is interrupted by a muffled gasp. It feels wonderful. Her mouth is a warm, moist cavern.

"Lick."

She begins to lick and it feels even better than before. I managed to focus and began to lick her again. He can hear her muffled moans of pleasure. As she moaned her throat vibrated and since she was deep-throating me and It felt really good and I couldn't help the moan that slipped out. In return for the added pleasure I slid my tongue into her slit and began to explore. This caused her to begin bucking and screeching. I knew she was going to cum soon so I begin to slide my tongue in and out.

Then, she screams. It's muffled but I hear loud and clear. Then her slit begins spilling cum. I give it a taste. Delicious and pure, just like I thought.

I pull my length from her mouth allowing her to breathe. She pants hard, but then begins to purr and look satisfied. I wait for a little while longer before snarling at her to stand up. She gets up looking confused.

"Get in the hunters crouch ,but raise your rear end up higher and move your tail to the side." I order impatiently. My patience is all but gone and my length throbs. She complies quickly. Getting it perfect in her first try. She shivers obviously expecting more licking. To bad. I climb on top of her, ignoring her confused words.

"What are you doing? Please, keep on licking me. It felt so good." She whines. I snarl and she quickly makes herself silent. I begin to buck my hips, gently rubbing the tip of my hard length up and down her rear end. Her slit is gushing now and she's moaning and pleading for release. Deciding to take pity on her, I pull back and thrust forward. Easily finding her slit, I slide in. Her juices making the entrance easier.I get about a quarter in when I meet a barrier. Snowfall yelps as I hit it. I pull back once more and summon most of my strength and plow through it with one thrust. She screams,but I can't hear her I'm so caught up in the pleasure. It feels like nothing else I've ever felt. She's so tight and all I can feel is the moist warmth wrapped around my hard member. I stand there for a little while, revealing in the feeling. She keeps on screaming and crying out for me to stop ,but I ignore her cries of pain.

I begin thrusting. Quick and hard. Over and over and soon I've got a rhythm going on.

Thrust. Scream. Thrust. Scream.

I go on and on for what feels like forever. I never want to lose this feeling but my climax is beginning. I can feel it. I thrust as hard as I can. I get as deep as I can in her before cuming with a grunt and a loud a moan. She cries out in pain as my hot seed irritates her bleeding walls. She comes a second after. I wait till I'm done and then climb of her.

I lick myself clean and then look at her. She's just laying there whimpering brokenly. She's not so pure anymore but she's his and his alone.

"If you try to tell anyone, I'll know and they won't believe you. So, don't try it.I'll be back tomorrow for more. Be prepared."

She nods fearfully. I smile, walk over, lick her muzzle and purr at her before leaving her.

I can't help the smirk that appears on my face.

* * *

><p>Grade hard, please. It's my first fic and I want to make my writing skills better.<p> 


End file.
